


Because We’re Scientists (or Just Really Dirty)

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Extra Treat, First Kiss, Gentle Sex, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Switching, Web Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Five times Peter and Tony try something new (and the one time they don’t need to).
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419445
Comments: 52
Kudos: 229
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



> A short drabble series treat for you, because you have excellent porn prompts. I hope you enjoy :D

It starts with a moment of inspiration.

Maybe other people would call it weakness, but Tony’s sticking with inspiration.

It’s just that Peter is gazing at him with such raw affection, for no reason other than he said something smart, which isn’t exactly a special occasion. There’s naked longing in his eyes, too; hunger he’s stopped trying to hide, as if one day maybe he can will Tony into reciprocating by sheer force of desire.

The inspiration goes: Well, why not give the kid what he wants?

What would happen if Tony leaned forward and—

kissed?

(Answer: he never stops.)


	2. Webs

Tony gets this expression, sometimes: thoughtful, but grinning. It usually ends with Peter pinned against the nearest piece of furniture, but today Tony’s looking at his webslingers.

“You ever use those on yourself?”

“On…” Wait, does he mean? Oh, he’s smirking, he _does_ mean. “No?”

“Well, Spidey, wanna find out what it’s like to be caught in your own web?”

An hour later, Peter is drenched in sweat, balls aching from orgasm denied for the fourth time. He yanks at the restraints, useless.

“You’re mean,” he complains.

“You love it,” Tony replies with a laugh, stroking him again.

(He does.)


	3. Praise

Peter likes to be praised. It transforms him into a moaning, blushing, pliant mess, always so very, desperately turned on.

Which raises the question: exactly _how_ turned on?

They get their answer one lazy night, Tony lounging in an armchair, sipping a drink as he talks. Peter writhes, naked, on the couch, cock throbbing: no touching, just listening, and yet so very close.

“Look at you,” Tony murmurs, and nothing about the awe in his voice is fake. “Gorgeous boy. Absolutely stunning. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Peter arches, come staining his stomach.

(On his lips is one word: “Yours.”)


	4. Top

“Am I doing this right?” Peter asks for about the fifth time.

Tony chuckles fondly, twisting his hand behind himself to yank Peter’s hair, pulling him close against his back.

“Harder,” he growls, “I won’t break.”

Peter’s not so sure about that, but he follows the command, nerves alight with the heat of it all. Instinctually, he nuzzles against Tony’s neck, nipping. Tony groans, and Peter can’t help thrusting faster.

“Go ahead, kid, bite.” He does, and is rewarded by Tony tightening around him. “Good boy. You’re a natural.”

(Peter’s not sure about that, either, but he’s happy to learn.)


	5. Suit

Peter looks glorious like this: spread across Tony’s desk, drooling around Tony’s cock, ass in the air, getting fucking by one of Tony’s suits.

All his.

Tony drives deep and slow into his open throat, willing himself to last. Enjoy the moment: Peter’s whimpers, the tears gathering in his eyes, red and gold pistoning in and out of him.

“You love getting fucked by something I made,” he growls.

It has the intended effect: Peter stills, seventh orgasm of the night ripped from him.

“Doing okay?” Tony checks, after.

Peter slips off him long enough to demand, “More.”

(He’s perfect.)


	6. +1

They love to experiment. It’s their thing.

“Because we’re scientists,” Peter will say.

“Or just really dirty,” Tony always teases back.

But sometimes they don’t need the gimmicks, the custom-built sex toys and superpowered positions. Sometimes they just need this: Peter under Tony in their bed, legs wrapped around his back, eyes glued to each other’s faces as they rock.

“I love you,” Peter whispers, overwhelmed.

“I know,” Tony replies, because Peter enjoys the reference.

When their lips meet, it isn’t greedy or rushed. It’s a promise: no need to hurry, we have all night.

(All night, and then forever.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is highly appreciated <3
> 
> Re-dated because it was anon for an exchange and now revealed. Sorry if you’ve seen it already!


End file.
